


Graduation

by vanerz



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Henmi the SASSY wingman, Henmi the wingman, High school Teikoku, M/M, established fusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanerz/pseuds/vanerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fudou finally graduates high school. Collaboration with mada-art @ Tumblr, written (and drawn) for a very good friend's graduation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

“Hey.”

It was Henmi, of course. Even if the seating arrangement hadn’t already been determined by their surname order, who else could this annoying voice belong to? Fudou didn’t bother dignifying him with even a glance. All Henmi had to enlighten Fudou with was probably a crappy joke anyway. Instead, Fudou kept his eyes on the stage. He didn’t want to miss even a second of this.

“Sakuma Jirou,” their head teacher said, and Sakuma walked up the stairs towards him. To anyone else, he looked as unruffled as ever, but Fudou knew better. Fudou knew him better.

Henmi poked him in the ribs.

“Henmi, if you don’t stop –” Fudou hissed through his teeth, and Henmi snorted.

“This is taking forever,” he said, but, thankfully, fell silent.

As he watched Sakuma stride confidently across the stage, it occurred to Fudou that this was the last time he would be wearing Teikoku High’s uniform. That it was the last time _any_ of them would be wearing the uniform. Of course, anyone with a brain could have figured that out, but it wasn’t until he was watching his classmates accept their diplomas and walk off the stage that the finality truly felt real.

Sakuma accepted his high school graduation diploma with both hands, bowed to the head teacher and principal, bowed to the congregation, and then walked off to join Genda and the others already holding their diplomas. Just like they had rehearsed yesterday. And with that, high school for Sakuma was officially over.

Shibuki was next in line, but Fudou had already stopped paying attention before the head teacher even called his name. It wasn’t until a while later, after a few more rows of students, including Jimon, had passed, that Fudou became aware of something jabbing at his side. No prizes guessing what (or who), of course.

“You ever thought you’d get this far?” Henmi asked. The length of the ceremony was obviously getting to him, and he was slouching back into the chair, arms folded tightly in front of his chest. “Graduate high school?”

Fudou turned to him, meeting his mischievous smirk with one of his own. “Of course.”

“I didn’t,” Henmi said, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “I mean, look at you. The moment I saw you, I thought, no hope for this one.”

Fudou rolled his eyes, but his mouth was already widening into a smile. “Say any more and I’m really gonna beat you up. I don’t care where we are.”

“Narukami Kenya,” the head teacher said. His voice showed no sign of fatigue, still patiently setting the steady rhythm of the graduation ceremony even after having announced scores of students for the past hour. The aforementioned stood and swaggered up to the stage, his trademark headphones clamped, as always, tightly around his ears. Fudou flicked a glance at the seats in front of him.

Only a few rows were left now, and they emptied like falling dominoes. Banjou went first, then Hyoudou not too long after. Soon, it was Fudou’s turn.

He stood up, turning to look down at Henmi, who was starting to straighten up and unravel his folded arms. Fudou grinned, his smile savage, fierce, no-holds-barred.

“See you on the other side.”

“Fudou Akio,” intoned the head teacher, and Fudou walked up the steps. Cameras flashed, and Fudou stole a quick glance at the audience to make eye contact with his mother. He received his diploma from the principal and bowed, just as they’d all rehearsed the previous day. Then he turned to where the graduates were waiting.

Sakuma, watching him, gave him a tight smile, and at that moment it was all Fudou could do to stop himself from triumphantly pumping the fist holding his diploma into the air. As Fudou headed over to join them, he could feel his wide grin, stretching his face further than he’d ever felt it, coupled with unending hope for the future.

* * *

They filed back into their classroom and the mayhem immediately began. Shibuki had prepared boxes and boxes of party supplies that were being passed around and soon Fudou found himself holding a can of silly string (non-flammable, of course).

A loud bang went off next to him and he jumped back, only to see Henmi cackling as he held up the remains of a party popper between his fingers.

“What’re you standing there for?” Henmi shouted above the din. Poppers were going off left and right and confetti was everywhere. Some had already made it into Henmi’s hair. “This is our last time in here, you know? Go out with a bang!”

Henmi was obviously taking his own advice literally. Still, if he wanted it that way… Fudou brought the can of silly string up, aiming it straight at Henmi. His face _was_ the perfect size for a target.

Henmi’s expression immediately morphed. “Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. Nobody wants a full face of pink. Not me and not you.” Quick as a cobra, he whipped out an identical can of silly string from his pocket, aiming it at Fudou’s face in return. “Anyway, I got ya. You should feel lucky you’ve got a friend as good as me. You want to go _this_ way.”

Henmi put one hand on Fudou’s shoulder and forcibly turned him towards the blackboard. Sakuma was there, along with Genda and Jimon and a whole bunch of their other classmates who Fudou didn’t really know or care for. He’d planned on waiting until Sakuma and Genda were done with them before going up to meet them.

“No ifs or buts,” Henmi said, pushing him forward, then raised his voice. “Hey, Sakuma! Special delivery!”

Sakuma turned, and the expression on his face shifted. Fudou’s heart stopped and all the sounds around him turned into white noise. He was aware of Henmi and the whole class, actually, watching him, but he couldn’t stop his face from heating up.

Then Sakuma’s face broke out into a wide, shining grin, and he waved Fudou over. The calm and dignified Sakuma in the ceremony earlier had only been a mask. Here, in the classroom they’d spent three years in, surrounded by his friends, was the true Sakuma Jirou.

“Fudou! Hurry up and get over here!” Sakuma called out. Fudou’s steps had already quickened before he’d even finished his sentence. He joined his boyfriend, weaving through the crowd of half-strangers who had already stopped paying attention to him. When he got close enough, Sakuma threw his arms around him.

Fudou froze. “Hey –”

“Let’s take pictures, Akio!” Sakuma interrupted him, spinning around to pose. Henmi was ready to oblige, whipping out a Polaroid camera and aiming it square at the two of them.

“Wait,” Fudou said, but Sakuma’s grin was so bright he couldn’t say any more. Fudou glanced furiously at Henmi. Henmi shot him the most punchable grin Fudou had ever seen before moving behind the camera and giving them both a thumbs up.

“All right, you two lovebirds,” Henmi said, clearly enjoying himself. “Three… two… one… Say cheese!! That means you too, Fudou!”

Sakuma drew himself close to Fudou, wrapping one arm around Fudou’s shoulder, and thrust a peace sign at the camera. Henmi pressed down on the shutter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Text by me. Art by mada-art @ Tumblr. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
